


催眠

by yangmaobao



Series: 催眠 [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man:Homecoming
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangmaobao/pseuds/yangmaobao
Summary: 12年的相守，2年的生离死别。催眠般为你沉沦，不畏惧粉身碎骨。





	催眠

**Author's Note:**

> #Tony Stark Alpha/Peter Parker Omega   
> #10年年龄差，目测是双总裁。虽然是AO文，可是PP的战斗力跟城府都是很可以的。🤷🏼♀️前期虐，反正he就好。略略略   
> #Tony信息素：阿蒂仙冥府之路，Peter信息素：ysl黑鸦片

自从政府允许同性别结合之后，生育率连续两年急剧下降。不知道是Alpha太容易彼此欣赏，Omega数量太少，还是Beta都变成不婚主义者。反正为了弥补这个缺口，政府又颁布了一条会导致另一个问题的规定：法定结婚年龄从18岁下调到16岁。  
考虑到第二性别的分化期因为现代社会的激素问题，平均年龄从18岁下降到14岁，这条规定一定程度上保护了初次热潮期就被标记的小Omega的身体健康。  
Peter抱着电脑走到客厅的时候，Tony正指挥着Dummy修剪摆满客厅的红玫瑰。这是赤裸裸的拒绝吗？一个星期前，就不应该听MJ跟Ned的怂恿，送什么小雏菊试探，试探着试探着直接把人推给了别的人。  
“你在做什么？”  
“如你所见，今天怎么这么早回来？坏小孩是逃课吗？”  
“一个月前的那条法规，街上全是游行的人，学校提前让我们回家了。”Peter把书包放到沙发上，走到Tony身边，坐了下来。  
“那条法规，你怎么看？”  
“这要等我分化了之后，才知道好不好。不过宣传单倒是塞了我好多张。”  
“你有没有想过你会分化成什么？”Tony伸手把Peter拉进自己怀里，手脚并用把他圈住。  
“你知道小雏菊的花语是什么吗？”Peter看着Tony手上的玫瑰，忽然转过头去，目光灼灼地看着他。  
“那你有没有想过我为什么闻起来是小雏菊的味道？”从Peter13岁生日之后，花花公子Tony Stark夜不归宿的时间直线下降，开始喷起了小雏菊味的香水。  
“你是说？！”小孩惊喜得窜了起来，又晃了晃手中的玫瑰花，“那这些玫瑰花？”  
“谢谢那条法规，不然你就要去监狱探望我了。”Tony轻轻刮了一下Peter的鼻头，然后亲上了觊觎了三年的嘴唇。  
一吻之后，Peter躺在Tony怀里，上下晃着快乐的小脚丫。“我现在倒是觉得你推波助澜了不少。”

如果问起他们的婚礼，路人一定会说那是一场世纪婚礼，Peter会说是一时兴起，而Tony知道那是他的蓄谋已久。  
2006年6月1日，是Peter的16岁生日。  
“Peter小朋友，你今天要去迪士尼吗？”半在睡梦中的Peter觉得有重物压到他身上来，抱着他还蹭了蹭。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，只看见Tony西装革履的，胸前的口袋还别了一朵小雏菊。都不知道今天是生日还是婚礼现场。  
迷迷糊糊的Peter小朋友并不知道Tony两个月前开始密谋他们的婚礼，昨天更是激动的一晚上没睡觉，六点已经开始在Peter房门踱步，纠结到底要不要这么早喊醒Peter，毕竟他昨晚刚跟他的高中好友们一起闹腾到了午夜。  
“这是你安排的生日行程吗？”  
“有别的想去的地方吗？”Tony用手描绘着Peter耳朵的形状，低头埋在他的小卷毛中深深闻了一口。还没有分化的Peter身上总是带着Maria经常给他们喝的牛奶味道。  
“迪士尼就很好，今晚也有烟花吗？”  
“今天可是6.1儿童节，也不知道你怎么一天到晚都喜欢跟一堆小屁孩一起闹腾。”  
“你再抱着我，我就不想起床了。”Tony身上的小雏菊味道钻到Peter的鼻腔里，夹杂着透过窗帘落进来的阳光，暖融融的。  
“那就躺一天好了。”  
最后，Peter把Tony赶出房间，再次出现的时候，Tony看着眼前穿着蜘蛛侠衣服的Peter直愣愣把手中正准备往嘴里送的甜甜圈抛到了地上。  
“你真的要这样出去吗？”  
“你之前还跟我cos过白雪公主跟白马王子呢！”  
“今晚再收拾你。”  
Peter做了个鬼脸之后，乖乖地坐到饭桌上吃早餐。Tony走过来的时候，刚好打完电话，正把电话放回口袋里。  
“是公司有事吗？”Peter吃着三明治，口齿不清地说着。  
“一个给你的惊喜。”  
等到了迪士尼，Tony打着要去预约钢铁侠展馆的旗号，把Peter放在了儿童监护区。Peter看着身边闹腾腾的小孩们上下打量着他，他索性带上面罩，跟他们闹了起来。最后蜘蛛侠是被钢铁侠拎走的。  
“Tony？”Peter从恶魔的手下逃脱出来之后，伸手敲了敲那个铁面具。  
“有事吗？Mr.Parker？”面具打开后，露出了那张写满自大骄傲的脸。  
“如果钢铁侠要拍真人电影，没有人比你合适。”Peter伸手猛地把面具给他合上。  
“如果蜘蛛侠要拍真人电影，也非你莫属。我觉得我们可以谈恋爱谈一百部电影。”  
Tony把Peter拉到怀里，用战甲将他牢牢控在身边。虽然游乐园里面的游客把他们当作工作人员，跟他们疯狂合照，但是最后Peter还是满足地吃着雪糕，跟Tony坐上了摩天轮。  
太阳向西边落去，算着时间，该把小孩拐去宣个结婚誓言。正当Tony盘算着，Peter托着下巴看着阳光落在Tony的脸上，那双蜜糖色的眼睛更加晶莹剔透，仿佛是真的封存了上千年的琥珀。  
在到达最顶端的时候，Peter扯着Tony的领带将他拉到自己面前，然后吻上了他觊觎了一整天的双唇。  
甜甜的，凉凉的，小孩的味道跟他想象中一样。Tony环住Peter的腰，加深了这个吻。感觉到小孩要喘不过气的时候，Tony微微放开了小孩，却依旧抱得紧紧的。  
“Peter小朋友还是不会换气吗？”  
“当然会！”  
小孩涨红脸，一脸的不服气。然后又笨拙地亲了上来，模仿着Tony刚刚的做法，小巧的舌尖撬开牙关，找到目标之后直直地缠上去。  
“Sir，虽然这很破坏气氛，但是您的信息素浓度正在攀升。”  
走出摩天轮的时候，一股清冷的木质梵香裹在夏日的热风中被吹开。Tony直接把Peter塞进车里，奥迪绝尘而去。  
Peter觉得今天Tony开车的速度很快，仿佛急着去做什么。“Tony？”  
“不如我们去结个婚，好不好？”  
在一个普通的日子里，唯一的特别是今天是Peter的生日，他们决定携手一生。Peter侧头看着Tony，“去Malibu那个教堂好不好？”在Malibu海的对面，有一座中世纪的教堂。教堂虽然没有圣彼得大教堂的恢弘精美，没有巴黎圣母院的爱情故事，但是它即将见证Tony Stark跟Peter Parker的结婚典礼。对于他们两个而言，就很特别。  
哥特式的教堂门口，从教堂里面延伸出来的红毯，四周堆满了小雏菊。Tony钻回他从迪士尼买回来的马克战甲，牵起Peter的手。  
“你是不是蓄谋已久？”  
Tony抢过Peter的面罩，给他套了上去。“牧师说前面刚好有对夫妻完婚，我们可以蹭一下。”  
“我这就答应了，有点亏。”Peter作势要转身离开，被Tony一手拉回怀里。  
“你敢跑，我就把你锁起来。”  
Happy从教堂里面匆匆走出来，递给Peter一束小雏菊做成的捧花。“这也是蹭的吗？”  
“就地取材。”  
“你们两个要这样进去吗？”Happy不敢相信地看着抱在一起的两人。这对得起他大早上就起来布置现场吗？然后这两个当事人去游乐园玩了一整天。  
“有没有一种英雄主义的浪漫感？”Tony掀开面具，挑了挑眉，又把面具合起来。然后就牵着Peter的手走了进去。  
May跟Ben坐在了坐席最前方的右边，左边是Pepper跟Happy。不需要很多人，但是最重要的人都到齐了。  
Peter不知道的是，此时此刻教堂的背面有一群媒体等着Tony Stark宣布一个劲爆的消息，时代广场的屏幕上，YouTube上面，Stark工业和Parker工业的电力及信号提供的地区，都正在直播这一场小型的世纪婚礼。  
“Peter Parker先生，您愿意成为Tony Stark的丈夫吗，无论是好是坏、富裕或是贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱珍惜，就算是死亡也不能将你们分开。”  
“我愿意。”  
“Tony Stark先生，您愿意成为Peter Parker的丈夫吗，无论是好是坏、富裕或是贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱珍惜，就算是死亡也不能将你们分开。”  
“我愿意。”  
Tony说完之后，从战甲里走了出来。口袋里掏出了一对早就准备好的戒指。样式简单，但戒指内圈刻有彼此的名字。  
戒指交换完，他捏了捏Peter的脸，在他的额头留下轻轻一吻。“最后一句誓词，我改的。”  
语毕，他微微松开Peter。牧师道：“我宣布你们现在是合法夫夫了。”

 

在Peter换衣服的间隙，教堂背面正在举行一个小型的记者会。“Mr.Stark，请问网络上跟时代广场播放的片段是真的吗？您在刚刚完婚了？”镁光灯闪个不停，等待了许久的记者准备了一堆问题准备炮轰他们。  
“据我们所知，Mr.Parker今日才16岁，刚到法定结婚年龄。您是否存在某种嫌疑？”  
“Mr.Parker尚未分化，您不担心他会是个Alpha吗？”  
Tony看了看Pepper给他准备的演讲稿，又看了看手表上的时间。Peter换衣服这么久了，该要出来了。这群人问的问题实在过分，Peter不应该面对这样的质问。在Tony准备发挥他一贯的作风的时候，Peter从他身后跑了过来，捏了捏他的手。“我没有迟到吧？”  
蓝色的西装完美勾勒出他的身线，“我眼光真好。我就觉得这套很配你。”  
“I am Peter Parker.”Peter顿了顿，偏过头看着Tony，继续说道：“Stark.”  
“接下来几个小时，大家尽情庆祝，我请客。”Tony说完，带上墨镜，便护着Peter离开了教堂。  
“我的烟花呢？”  
Tony没有开车，而是牵着Peter往海边的沙滩走。Peter有些疑惑，还是义无反顾地跟着他走。  
“两个地方能看到本世纪最美的烟花，一个是Stark大厦的楼底，一个就是这里。”  
“Stark大厦还没有建好呢！”Stark大厦从五年前开始规划，经过了反复的修改和博弈，终于在1年前敲定。它的电力将由微型反应堆供应，灵感来源于Peter最爱的钢铁侠。反应堆还没有造出来，于是大厦再度被延期。  
“所以我们在这里看。”  
Tony挑了个地方，就这样坐了下来。然后拍了拍身旁的地方，让Peter坐下。烟花腾空而起，照亮了整个夜空，确实比跨年烟花还要绚烂夺目。烟花在空中绽放，刚好组成TS、一个心形然后是PP。一共响了61下。  
“是不是比迪士尼的那个烟花要好看很多？”  
“你这是扰民。”  
“今天可是我们的婚礼，我已经很低调了，没有把你的婚车绕纽约城一圈。我应该把这个消息在时代广场滚动播放一个月。”  
“我想我的高中生活平凡一点。”Peter在学校一直是低调的存在，要是这样折腾一顿，他对风云人物可没有什么兴趣。  
“平凡不了了。”Tony低头亲上了Peter，手不安分地从衬衫下摆滑进去。手感就是此刻的月光 ，细腻光滑而微凉。刚烫得毫无皱褶的两套西装此刻沾满沙子，还被扯得乱糟糟的。两人拥吻着，Tony的手还沾有沙子，沙子在身上划过，刮过胸前的突起。  
Peter伸手推开Tony，抗议道：“我刚刚好像吃到沙子了。”  
Tony笑了笑，随手给Peter裹上外套，将他带回Malibu。Peter洗完澡之后，赤着脚从浴室扑倒正坐在床边看手机的Tony。跟自己身上一样的沐浴露香味扑面而来，Tony满足地闻了一下。  
然后Peter就像小狗一样蹭上了他的脸，先是额头、眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，最后还不满足地直接上手扯他的衣服。  
“puppy peter。”  
“你刚刚在沙滩的时候不就是这样吗？”  
“Peter，你还没分化，我怕弄伤你。”这几年，Tony一直靠着抑制剂度过发qing期。如果这次被诱发出来，尚未分化的Peter很大可能会被他弄伤的。  
“不是还有很多释放的方法吗？”Peter坐在Tony的大腿上，一边说着，一边把他的皮带抽了出来，丢在了地上。  
“哪里学的？”某人嘴上说着不要，手很诚实地从Peter的睡衣下摆伸进去。  
“生理课。”  
Peter低头吻住了Tony，然后又猛地直起身子。“你赶紧去洗澡，我又吃到沙子了。”  
“我觉得你就是碰瓷。”Tony顺手也把Peter抱进了浴室。  
温水从头顶洒下，Tony把Peter抵在冰凉的墙壁上，困在了一个三角的空间。  
“我觉得你不是进来洗澡的。”Tony一直在他的颈间为非作歹，Peter伸手按了一手的沐浴露就往Tony身上抹去。腹肌有点好摸，小屁屁有点翘。  
“我觉得你漏了一个地方。”Tony抓着Peter满是泡沫的小手，往他身上又靠近了几分。当手抓到了某个炽热的物体的时候，Peter紧张得就往后缩。  
“你刚刚不是还很自信吗？”温热的气息喷洒在颈间，因情欲有些沙哑的嗓音在耳边低声说道。就像是诱人沉沦的海妖。  
双手交叠着，有规律地撸动着。待Peter适应了之后，Tony松手往Peter身下探去。呻吟声被交缠的唇舌堵在了喉咙里。第一次经历这样的快感很快就释放出来了，Tony轻声一笑，引得某只炸毛的小猫手上一用力。  
“还不能笑了吗？Peter小朋友你后半生的幸福就在你自己手上。”  
“你进来好不好？”  
“不好。”Tony把往自己身上爬的Peter扯回地上，抚上他的手，加快了撸动的速度。释放过后，他亲了亲Peter的耳朵。  
“你是不行吗?居然不敢进来。”  
“别挑衅我。”  
“求你了，Tony。”  
“如果不行，一定要让我知道。”  
“好。”  
Tony看着Peter点了点头，然后将他的身子翻过去。从身后覆了上去，在Peter的脖子上，肩膀上留下细细碎碎的吻，另一只手顺着润滑的东西探进了那个稚嫩的地方。才没入一点点，Tony就感觉到身下的人僵了僵身子，呼吸开始沉重起来。  
“Pete，算了吧，好不好？”  
“没事，你继续。”  
浴室里，Tony的信息素爆发了一次又一次，他强撑着Alpha仅存的理智，耐心地给Peter做着扩张。等三只手指能顺利进出之后，他抵上了那个穴口。  
“等等！我想抱着你！”Peter抬起头，灵活地翻了个身，便张开腿缠了Tony的腰。  
Tony看着只为他绽放的Peter， 鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻子，十指紧扣。他抬了抬Peter身子，然后深深地沉下去。  
他可以感受到Peter用力握住他的手，感受到他强劲有力的心跳，还有从他喉咙里溢出的最摄人心魂的声音。  
“Tony…Tony！”Peter觉得自己现在像条鱼，而Tony是他的大海，他在他的海里随着浪花起伏。他闻着Tony身上的小雏菊味道，这是他梦中幻想过多年的情景。他爱的人在他怀里为他沉沦。不知道Tony的信息素是什么味道的？Alpha应该没有这么温柔的信息素。如果自己日后能够分化成omeg的话，会不会更好？  
几轮冲击之后，Peter觉得埋在体内的巨物有成结的趋势。 “Tony！Tony！”  
Tony像是没有听见似的，直直咬上他还没有分化的腺体上。穿破皮肉的痛刺激得Peter直接释放了出来。  
“Tony Stark！”Peter慌了，疯狂挣扎着。他越是挣扎，那人禁锢得越深。在他快要喘不过气的时候，Tony也终于释放出来，热流一股一股地打在肠壁上，顺着两人交合的地方流下。  
“没事了，没事了。”Tony顺着他的头发，一边细细研磨着他的耳垂。  
这不是婚礼的最后。Peter吃过亏，依旧不害怕地继续缠着Tony，最后被人拉着在家里的各个角落，用各种方式，帮Tony度过了忽然爆发的三天发qing期。  
经过那三天之后，没有分化的Peter小朋友明显撑不住。在医生的严令禁止之后，直到Peter分化的第一个热潮期，Tony才结束自己的禁欲生活。

婚后三个月，Peter进入了高二的忙碌生活。除了社团活动，还有一堆作业。  
“Uncle Ben要我周末去Parker工业实习。”Peter从作业堆里抬起来，看着对面正在画设计稿的Tony。  
“Stark工业也可以让你实习，还是总裁亲自带你的那种。”  
“Tony，Uncle Ben的身体不大好，五年前……”Parker夫妇出事之后，Parker工业自然而然就交给了Peter的叔叔。可很奇怪的是，Peter却是交给了Stark夫妇。而在Stark夫妇也出事后，他们才找到了Peter，希望能够将Peter带回去。

五年前  
“No way！”Peter还记得Tony当时恶狠狠的样子，仿佛下一秒就要拿Stark工业的导弹把两个老人家直接轰出纽约。  
“这是Peter的父亲留下来的书信，也是在前几天我们才收到的。”Ben从西装的口袋拿出了一个已经泛黄的信封，递到了Tony面前。  
“Howard也希望你能来跟我们一起住。”  
穿着黑色西装的Tony往后退了好几步，看了Peter一眼，低声道：“我尊重你的选择。”  
说完便一个人回到了二楼的房间，房间里摆满了奖杯奖状，可只有可怜的几张合照。他随手拿起了一个相框。  
不知道过了多久，房门被人打开，Peter的小奶音在门口响起，“Tony……”  
“你要跟他们走吗？”  
回答他的是，某个忽然冲进他怀里的小肉团。“我跟Uncle Ben说了，你会好好照顾我的。我答应你了，会一直陪着你的。”

 

Now  
Tony看着欲言又止的Peter，五年前虽然是Peter自己选择留下来。但就算是小孩选择走，他也有一百个理由把他留下。然后他伸手指了指试卷上一个写错的答案，“那把Parker工业跟Stark工业合并了，我先帮你管着。”  
在Tony成为Stark工业的总裁之后，新一轮调整公司的方向，涉猎了许多不同的领域。在某些行业跟Parker工业有长期的合作。  
“Tony，我不想一直当一个被你保护的小孩。我想像你一样优秀。”只有像你这么优秀了，才是更好的我们。


End file.
